A Little Time
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: Weeeell....This is just a silly little thing about how I Think Bulma and Yamcha split up. The words they say are really song lyrics that i thought fit perfectly....PLS R+R! thanks! fLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO kUJO TO PLAY WITH!


…A Little Time……..  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (Ner'ual is sitting at a computer with her Piccolo and Raphael plushies, grinning like there is no tomorrow) YHAY!! I IS ON STUDY LEAVE!!! LOTSA TIME TO WRITE MORE FAN FICS!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOH!........*ahem* Weeeell…… This is based on a song, by a band called 'The Beautiful South'. I was relaxing to their album the other day, before I went to college. I was thinking that the guys that sing this really have some funny lyrics!  
  
N E who…. I was heard this song and this short little thing came into my head…… ALL THE WORDS THAT ARE SPOKEN ARE THE SONG LYRICS!!!  
  
ENJOY! ~^v^~  
  
P.S I dose not own DBZ or the song …. I is just borrowing them for a bit! Okey doky!  
  
, . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,  
  
  
  
It was a bad day in Capsule Corp, and the whole street knew about it! Bulma Had just found out that Yamcha had cheated on her….. agene!!! She was not happy. Hay… would you be if you were in her shoes?! She had been yelling blue murder at him, for about 3 hours! He made a pitiful attempt to defend himself…He had said already that he was very confused about his feelings, and he wasn't shore, anymore about how he felt…. So he said….  
  
"I need a little time, to think it over. I need a little space, just on my own. I need a little time, to find my freedom. I need a little….."  
  
"Funny, how quick the milk terns sour!! Isn't it, isn't it!!!" she yelled at him "Your face has been looking like that for hours, Hasn't it!! Hasn't it!!" She calmed down….. a little, as she recalled what he had said to her only a few weeks ago… "Promises, promises, tern to dust. Wedding bells just tern to rust! Trust into mistrust."  
  
For the first time, the room became silent. Bulma couldn't stand to look at him anymore, and tend her back on him. Yamcha took this opening. He walked slowly behind her and in a soothing, low voice he said.  
  
"I need a little room, to find myself. I need a little space, to work it out. I need a little room all alone…," He put his arms around her "I need a little……" But he was cut off, as Bulma shoved him away. She had on a face like thunder. She looked him strait in the eyes and said.  
  
"YOU need a little room for your big head! Don't you!! Don't you!! You need a little space for a thousand beds!!! Won't you!! WON'T YOU!!" she bellowed, but what she said next came out as a bear whisper. "Lips that promise – fear the worst. Tongue so sharp, the bubble burst. Just into unjust…." She managed to say, before hot tears of a broken hart began to run down her face. She took one last look at him, then fled the room. Leaving him alone.  
  
He was just about to go after her, then thought better of it……………… and left.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
3 weeks later, Yamcha was flying towards the C.Corp building. He was dressed for a night on the town and was carrying 2 dozen, crimson roses.  
  
He landed, softly on the fount lawn, straitend his outfit, and made his way to the door. When it opened, a startled Bulma got a face full of flowers. Before she had time to speak, Yamcha smiled and said sweetly.  
  
"I've had a little time, to find the truth. Now I've had a little room, to check what's wrong. I've had a little time….," He took her hand in his. "…and I still love you, I had a little…."  
  
"You had a little time and you had a little fun! Didn't you! Didn't you!" She snatched her hand back and smirked at him. "While you had yours, do you think I had NONE! Do you! Do you!" She said glancing over to Vegeta, who was training in the garden. Yamchas jaw hit the ground. He was in utter shock! But Bulma hadn't finished yet…..  
  
"The freedom that you wanted bad, is yours for good. I hope you're glad. Sad into unsad."  
  
Yamcha looked like a fish out of water, as his mouth opened and closed as he stared at Bulma. He was totally speechless as Bluma lent on the door frame and smirked at him. They stood there in silence, till Bulma said……  
  
"I've had a little time, to think it over. I had a little room, to work it out. I found a little courage to call it off…..I've had a little time…..I've had a little time……I've had a little time…….I've had a little time…………."  
  
  
  
End!!!!!  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Weeeeeeeeell……. Wadday think! PLEASE!! LET ME KNOW!!! IF YOU REVIEW ME……I'LL LOVE U 4EVER!!!!  
  
See the button….. you know what to do  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/ 


End file.
